


I Hold The Happiness you Bring

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bellarke Valentines, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, mentioned Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a trio of Blake Children in possession of a good couch and warm blankets must be in want of a pillow fort.</p><p>Prompt from @otpprompts - Person A wakes up in the middle of the night after feeling something constantly tug at their pillow. They find their child was trying to take it in order to build a pillow fort with the other sibling. The next morning, Person B finds that their whole comforter is missing and goes to the kitchen, where Person A is asleep with their children around them.(Bonus: Person B tries to join in but accidentally breaks the fort, so they then have two pillows forts and a pillow fight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hold The Happiness you Bring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellarmyBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/gifts).



> I realized after the fact that my OC Bellarke Daughter has the same name as you. All the names for the kids are my own personal favorites for each couple. I hope you love it dear, it’s been a treat being your Valentine! XOXO.

It wasn’t a sound or a sight that began waking Clarke up from the deep slumber she had fallen into, but a feeling of something being pulled from under her head. Opening her eyes and quickly realizing it was still quite dark in the room, Clarke looked in the direction of which the tugging was coming from her pillow. There standing at the head of her bed was her eldest daughter, Lilly, who upon spotting her waking mother, dropped the corner of the pillow and stepped back a bit with a look akin to horror upon her face.

“Sorry mommy, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lilly whispered after peeking over her mother’s shoulder to check that her father was still asleep.

“It’s alright kiddo, what were you doing anyway?” Clarke replied in a whisper.

“You see, Matthew, Andy and I are trying to make a big pillow fort in the living room. And we couldn’t find any more pillows. So they asked me to try and get some pillows from your room. But these were the only ones I knew about. I’m sorry.”

Clarke had to hold back a small laugh at the antics of her 9 year old twins and 6 year old daughter. They had been dying to do a pillow fort in the living room ever since she and Bellamy replaced the couch with a newer, taller one and the kids had spent the night at Monty & Miller’s with Gabriella and Anthony where they apparently built a giant fort in the basement. It was clear that they didn’t want to wait until the weekend where Bellamy and Clarke could help them while home from work.

“Alright, let’s go.” Clarke spoke softly, swinging her legs out from under the comforter and onto the floor.

Lilly just looked at her mother confused. Clarke just smiled, grabbed her pillow and the comforter off the bed before ushering her daughter out of the bedroom. “I’m going to help you guys build your fort.”

Clarke watched as her daughter’s face lit up brighter than the sun with a smile as wide as her face. “Really? Oh that’s amazing Mom!” Lilly whisper shouted to keep from waking her father as she hugged her mother and helped take one of the items that Clarke was now carrying. Following her daughter down the stairs and into their living room, Clarke spotted her other two children and their attempt so far at making a pillow fort. They had the half a dozen or so pillows from their respective beds piled around the couch and a blanket draped from the couch to the pillows but it was obvious the pillows were not tall enough for a fort for three growing kids to fit under, especially not three siblings.

“Mom!” “Mommy!” Matthew and Andy called out as they spotted their mother behind their sister, both of whom were carrying pillows and a comforter respectively.

“Hey you two, what’s this I’m hearing about a pillow fort being built in here? From where I’m standing, looks more like a pillow beach than a fort.”

“Will you help us Mommy?” Clarke’s youngest daughter, Andromeda or Andy as they all like to call her, asked with a soft voice. The combination of Clarke’s light blonde curls and Bellamy’s deep brown eyes and freckles made Andy the most innocent looking of all the Blake children and the one that both parents had the hardest time to say no to.

“Of course sweetie, why else do you think I helped your sister bring down these extra supplies? Now the first thing we need to do is deconstruct the first fort and get an idea of what we’re working with. The best forts are not the ones where the pillows are the walls but the other furniture is the walls, because those are the most stable.” Clarke spoke first to just her youngest and then turned to all three, giving the kids encouragement of how to get started.

The next hour or so was then spent taking down the first fort and then having a quiet, fun time attempting to rebuild it even better. It all ended with Clarke lying under a pillow fort on her comforter with her three children surrounding her. Andromeda was curled close to her mother with Lilly on her other side and Matthew on Andy’s other side. Clarke smiled to herself as she looked over her three sleeping children and then after pressing a soft kiss to Andy’s forehead, fell asleep herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next thing Clarke knew was soft whispers reaching her ear and distorted light reaching her eyelids. Seeing that Andromeda was still asleep in her arms with Matthew protectively curled around his younger sister, Clarke slowly and carefully crawled out of the tent after ensuring that her children remained sleeping away. As Clarke exited the makeshift fort, she spotted her eldest daughter sitting at the island with a cup of steaming liquid in her hand talking quietly with her father.

Bellamy smiled and handed his wife a cup of coffee as well as pressed a soft kiss on the cheek. “I woke up this morning and seemed I was missing a comforter and a Clarke. I’ve found a Clarke, now any idea were my comforter is?”

Clarke just shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, perfect as always. “I have no idea, have you tried asking your daughter?” She asks.

“Your daughter over there told me to ask you once you woke up. Though she was quite insistent that I not go into the living room. Any idea as to why that is?”

“I have no idea, Are you ready for tonight? Andromeda is quite excited for her first sleepover, I just wish I could be there for the start of it. Now remember, Emma and Killian are dropping Noelle off at 7 and Nathan and Miller are swinging by with Gabriella at 6:45.”

“I remember Clarke, relax. Everything will be fine. Remember, I was on my own for Matthew’s first sleepover and do you really thing Andy’s will go any crazier than that one?”

Clarke shook her head and smiled at the memory of their son, Camden, Raven and Wick’s son, Liam, Emma and Killian’s son, Anthony, and Jeffery, Octavia and Lincoln’s son, all standing around a very broken and, for some reason, a very messy Xbox 360 that Matthew and Lilly had just gotten for Christmas. Clarke is still unsure how they managed to break it and cover it in pudding all in the 15 minutes Bellamy was upstairs putting their 3 year old to bed. Clarke had been out of town with Wells, Sasha, Lilly, and Andrea, Wells and Sasha’s daughter, for a weekend trip to visit family and the American Girl Store in Chicago.

“Alright you win, and I will have all day with them tomorrow so at least there’s that.”

Bellamy smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss on Clarke’s forehead, “Exactly Princess, now are you ever going to tell me where our comforter went or am I going to have to look for it myself?”

While Bellamy and Clarke were talking quietly, Lilly had wandered back into the living room and laid in the fort again, wrapping herself in the blanket Clarke had vacated. As Clarke shrugs once again, Bellamy decided to do some investigating and quickly entered the living, spotting the fort with two pairs of feet sticking out of it.

“Now what do we have here? A fort? I’m going to have to test to make sure it’s made properly.” Bellamy mock-whispers, knowing that at least 2 of his children will be able to hear them. He ambles his way over and over acts making a mess of entering the fort, collapsing the fort on top of the three children as they all squealed and laughed at their father falling on them.

Shouts of “Dad” and “Daddy!! Get off!” fill the air as well as many laughs of young children fill the hearts and rooms of the house and its owners. Clarke leaned against the wall and watched as Andy, Lilly and Matthew grabbed pillows and started hitting their father with them as a punishment for crashing their fort. Bellamy shouted as if he was being attacked and let his children think they were winning before suddenly turning and grabbing first one and then all of them in a big hug. Andy looked over to where Clarke was standing and shouted.

“Mommy, come hug Daddy with us!”


End file.
